Anarcy4.txt
^C Press any key to continue - Thrashers Way - (A compilation of anarchy) 1. How to Party. (For nerds) 2. How to Make a Drano© Bomb 3. How to Make a Letter Bomb 4. How to Make a Light Bulb Bomb 5. Getting Revenge! 6. How to Make M-80's 7. Miscellaneous Nasties 8. Iodine Bomb 9. How to pick locks 10. Even More Nasties I 11. And More Nasties ][ 12. How to make Black Powder 13. A Pay Fone Bomb 14. A Gas Tank Bomb (GR8!) 15. How to Make Dynamite 16. How To Make an Anti-Personal Bomb More (Y/N/NS): Y 17. How to Make Nitro-Glycerine 18. How to Kill with your bare hands. 19. Fighting Dirty. How to always win in a fight! 20. How to kill the Easter Bunny DEAD! 21. How to Kill Santa Claus DEAD! 22. 101 ways to kill yourself. (Jeezzz) 23. The Pros and Cons of Death... 24. Murder Made Easy. 25. How to make friends and annoy people. 26. Poorman's James Bond 27. Pissing People Off Part I 28. Pissing People Off Part ][ 29. M.A.I.M. Vol. 1 30. Anarchy Done Right 31. Anti-Boredom Activities 32. Fun with Bees 33. Getting Others to Kill Themselves 34. Anarchy 10 Commandments 35. 20 Ways to Sabatoge Your School More to come.... More (Y/N/NS): Y (T) Toggle Database Download On/Off (Q) Quit this base Select (Q=Exit)> 32 < \\ /> /> // > \\ =---- / >lade / \unners Productions ---- =// PRESENTS How to have PHUNN with Bottle Rockets and Bees, Hornets, and large stinging insects. (With little danger to your personal self) <=-OR-=> How to kill bees and wasps. Written by: Joe Shmoe the Eskimo / Two PHUNN and Tour De France \ guys! Spelling errors by: Tour De France ***************************************************************************** More (Y/N/NS): * The people mentioned, or listed above are in no way responsible for * * anything that may happen to anyone who may try the things mentioned * * below. As far as the people mentioned here are concerned, this is for * * INFORMATION ONLY. This was not meant as a suggestion in any way. * ***************************************************************************** We will allow use on other boards, but DO NOT EDIT. All credits, and wording must be kept the same. < > Have you ever been stung by a ** NASTY ** bee or hornet? Did the bee hive by the tree-fort ever ruin a perfect chance to drop firecrackers on that bratty little nieghbor? Did you ever want a PHUN and EXCITING way to dispose of those left-over bottle rockets? If you answed "YES" to any of those questions, then read on! We will show you many ways of keeping that Bee from EVER having children, or maybe that wasp over there from flying about, and annoying you soooo much. If this sounds like a PHUNN way to kill an afternoon, (or any extra bees you may have lying aro More (Y/N/NS): und) then TRY IT!! It can be phun! BEGIN You will need the following materials: #1) A couple (47) bottle rockets #2) A few (hundred) matches #3) A few (thousand) annoying bees and wasps #4) A stupid friend #5) Our HANDY-DANDY Acme hand-held rocket launcher (directions will follow), or a Coke© bottle, and heavy glove #6) ** A FIRE EXTINGUISHER ** < VERY IMPORTANT LAUNCHER Here are our plans for the launcher. Very simple. VERY SIMPLE. Sooooo easy, any idiot can make this. When your done, you'll have proven m y point! Now, on to the hard stuff. (NO! PUT THAT BACK IN YOUR PANTS!!) Find yourself a tube about the diameter of a pencil. Now, take the bottom off of a medium Planters © peanut can (The metal part. This can be removed w ith your average can opener.) Now, drill, or punch, out a hole about the same diameter of the tu be. Try to make it a WEE bit smaller than the tube. Then, you can make it a tight fit. If you weren't able to make it fit very tight, use a very strong adhesiv e (such as Goop ©, availible at almost any "kwalitee" hardware store.) Now, tape the edges of the can top (so your little sister doesn't go SCREECHING to Mom, "Waaaah! Waaaaah, big brother made me cut my hand when I was looking through his drawers, even though he's not home.") Also... For the finishing touch, bend the end over, or smash it good, s o the expelled propellant doesn't fry your chest, or other VITAL body parts. #1:Exploding Wasps More (Y/N/NS): 1 I know from past experiences that one of these pain causing varment's favorite hide outs are the outdoor lamps we all have by our patio or back door. To st ick your hand up in the lamp and spray them with Raid © is not a smart thing to do and is not very effective. If you do not completely obliterate the entire population or wasps they will seek and get revenge on you and your family every chance they get. They will destroy your outdoor life, therefore keeping you inside at all times, with this they will have succeded at depriving you of 2 very important factors. 1.your education 2.phun This will make you a social eggshell family. So now you can appreciate this file and my point of view. In order for this one to work you will need the things listed previously. If you want you can be daring (and stupid) and use your hand launcher. Some pe ople think they can get away with this one, as they will tell you after they are sorely mistaken . I strongly suggest using a bottle. This is the SIMPLE,SIMPLE plan for seeing exploding wasps and also smelling them if you wish. 1.Find your dumb friend mentioned early in the selection,and have him/her line it up carefully as not to miss. This part must be done with extreme cauti on for if they misalign you may not get another chance. 2. Light the rocket and run,run,run. The rocket should ram right into the nest, and if you did it right, get lodged in there, then see the pretty explod ing wasps. If you messed it up, see your dumb ex-friend curse and try to out-run the non-explode d bees. More (Y/N/NS): We hope that this will help you in your quest for ultimate bee/wasp destruction. NOTE We did this trick, but with a few variations. For luanching, we used a bottle, and held it in our hand with a glove. We got near the lamp, and while I ( Joe) held the bottle, armed with a rocket, T. De F. lit the rocket. With the lengnth of the wick , I had enough time to move the rocket under the lamp.(While still holding it) We have found that this is the best, and most accurate way to luanch the rocket. As soon as the rocket lifted off from the bottle, we RAN. This is a very advisible thing to do. We suggest the same. We got about ten feet away, and turned around. Just before the rocket went of, about 30 wasps came flying out. Then, it exploded, and abo ut 25 wasps (Dead) fell from the lamp, along with pieces of the nest. After you have destroyed t he nest, you can do "Flaming Wasps," our next entry. If you wait about 5-10 minutes, you will see a few wasps sitting on the wall. Now is the time to, "See wa sp burn. Burn wasp, burn." #2:Flaming Wasps 1 Here is another way of disposing of those ** NASTY ** wasps in the outdoor lamp. If you observe these fellows for a while, around noon, there is alot of ac tivity around the nest. Notice the BUSY, BUSY, wasps. These are very industrius little insects. Doesn't it make you proud of your expertise in making thier life a living hell? Now, as I mentioned, they will be going in, and out, in, and out, in, and out.. ... You get the idea now, don't you? Well, they will frequently land on the wall. Now, you can u se one, of two things to keep them from getting a cold. Oil for one, though it's not too flammable, and Gas, which of course speaks for itself. Now, take your chosen liquid, and follow the directions for the appropriate one. More (Y/N/NS): 2 For Oil... This can be very phunny, and is also an easy way to find out which wasp is the strongest of all. You take a squirt can, and fill it with your ch osen oil. Now wait patiantly for the wasp to land on the wall. Quicly, run up there, and spray y our oil on the wasp. He will then proceed to crawl around the wall in circles, and then will JUMP off the wall and try to fly. This can be VERY ammusing, for t he wasp will proceed to drop about a foot, for every half-foot forward. As the wasp reaches his final destination, you can utilate the option for Gas. 3 For Gas... This is VERY phunny, and also will help you learn the average lifetime of a flaming wasp. Now, lets say you did the oil trick. There he is, the object of you greatest hatred, the wasp. You have him at your mercy. You, as a human being, are obligated to KILL HIM!!! O.k., you have your squirt can full of Ammoco Premium Unleaded© gasoline. If you used the oil trick (The safest way to go), the wasp will be lying on the ground, crawling around, and flapping his wings. Just for safteys sake, gi ve him another squirt of oil. Now, take your gas, and spray the wasp with it. Now, take your matches, and "See wasp burn. Burn wasp, burn." If your lucky, or d idn't use oil, the wasp may do an imitation of a B-19 bomber that has been hit, and is going dow n in a flaming glory. WAY A veriation to this trick is to find a nest thats not very high, and that you can easily access. Get the gas can, and (with extingisher on hand) proceed to spray gas on the nest. This trick is easyist with a phriend. Now, your phriend will throw a lit match on the nest. The nest will instantly flame up, killing almost all the wasps. We did this to a nest in the back af a chair with vinal padding. They had found a hole, and made a huge nest in there. We sprayed it, and lit it, and killed over fourty wasps. There was a huge pile of dead wasps there, and t hen we put firecrackers in there. **** WARNING! DON'T TRY THIS WITHOUT A FIRE EXTINGUISHER! THE More (Y/N/NS): FIRE WILL BE VERY HARD TO PUT OUT, WITH ALL THE WASPS FLYING AROUND!!! **** #3:Wasp-in-a-box 1 This one is phunn if you enjoy the thought of 30-50 wasps dieing in agony. This PHUNN thing to do requires the following: 1.A small bird house. 2.A few objects mentioned below, depending on what you feel would be the most painfull thing t0o do. Now, on to the phunn stuff. 2 Take your bird house, and make sure there is only one opening, (The front hole/door.) If there are side vents, or cracks, tape them up. When your done with that, find a large cork that will fit in the front door. This should completely plug the hole. Now, when you're done with all that, go on to step 3. 3 Go find a place FILLED with wasps, like an old trailer. Your chosen place shouldn't be high. Place your bird house very close to this place, and then stand back, and throw things at the nest, so the wasps will find your box. Most uv the time, this doe sn't work, but if it doesn't work, just leave it alone for a couple of days. Within a week, there should be a wasp nest in the house. If so, get ready for this, and do it as fast as possible. Light a smoke bomb, cherry bomb, or M-80, and have your cork in hand. Now run up to the house, insert your torture device, put the cork in, and run. This is more satisfying with an explosive More (Y/N/NS): , cuz it usually blows up the house, and kills every wasp in there. If you wan't to see wasp guts, this is the way to go. #4.Exploding Bees 1 Ya MAN! This is ALWAZE phunn, and a great way to learn about nature. For instance: Lets say you wan't to see thhe inside of a bee hive. Well, only a COMPLE TE idiot would throw things at the nest, trying to break it open. The way we outline, you can al so kill a few bees, and see the inside without totaly mutalating it. Now, Follow these steps for the surest, and mostest, phunnest, way to make 'Exploding Bee s' 2 Go out and find a NICE LARGE bee hive. A very common place to find this is in a tree. I have never seen them anyplace else, but I suppose it's possible. O. k., now that you have a beehive in your sights, get out hand held launcher, or a bottle with a g love. Now, get some bottle rockets and matches... You're ready for step three. 3 Load your launcher, and have matches or lighter ready. Aim the rocket at the bee hive. You should be about ten feet away. Light it, and after it has launch ed, RUN. Don't run too far, because the bees won't chase you. If you're luckey, and everything w ent as planned, the rocket got stuck in the bee hive, and the explosive went off, blowing a hole in the hive. Now you can see what the inside of a bee hive loo ks like. Also, you may find a few dead bees at the base of the nest. Now WASN'T THAT FUN! More (Y/N/NS): Thank you for reading this article. Finished at 2:43 pm 08/10/87 Coming soon: /\ /\ /_/ / > / \ /__/ /___/LADE / \UNNERS /> /> / / > / > > ** 20 Megs ** Also... Look for more /> /> More (Y/N/NS): / >lade / \unners PRODUCTIONS filez. Latur, J. S. E. T. De F. Press any key to continue - Thrashers Way - (A compilation of anarchy) 1. How to Party. (For nerds) 2. How to Make a Drano© Bomb 3. How to Make a Letter Bomb 4. How to Make a Light Bulb Bomb 5. Getting Revenge! 6. How to Make M-80's 7. Miscellaneous Nasties 8. Iodine Bomb 9. How to pick locks 10. Even More Nasties I 11. And More Nasties ][ 12. How to make Black Powder 13. A Pay Fone Bomb 14. A Gas Tank Bomb (GR8!) 15. How to Make Dynamite 16. How To Make an Anti-Personal Bomb More (Y/N/NS): 17. How to Make Nitro-Glycerine 18. How to Kill with your bare hands. 19. Fighting Dirty. How to always win in a fight! 20. How to kill the Easter Bunny DEAD! 21. How to Kill Santa Claus DEAD! 22. 101 ways to kill yourself. (Jeezzz) 23. The Pros and Cons of Death... 24. Murder Made Easy. 25. How to make friends and annoy people. 26. Poorman's James Bond 27. Pissing People Off Part I 28. Pissing People Off Part ][ 29. M.A.I.M. Vol. 1 30. Anarchy Done Right 31. Anti-Boredom Activities 32. Fun with Bees 33. Getting Others to Kill Themselves 34. Anarchy 10 Commandments 35. 20 Ways to Sabatoge Your School More to come.... More (Y/N/NS): 22 (T) Toggle Database Download On/Off (Q) Quit this base Select (Q=Exit)> 22 $&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$& G-Men Inc. Presents. &$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$ 101 WAYS TO KILL YOURSELF! ----------------- G-Men Inc. is a new company that will be racking out the text files! To start off we will have - 101 ways TO KILL YOURSELF! In case you decide to commit suicide or just want something to do when the boards are busy, try the ideas listed here for extreme pleasure and a phun life. 101 ways to kill thy self... More (Y/N/NS): ---------------------------- 1) try soaking your head in a bucket of ammonia. in 5 minutes, if you are still alive, repeat as necessary till dead... 2) cut your balls off (if you have them) 3) cut your head off with a razor blade and go into extreme ecstacy 4) drink a gallon of JD with a dab of Nitrogrycerin and jump up and down vigirously 5) fart in a balloon and light a match 6) eat the stuff between your toes with a teaspoon of pepper and a drop of vinegar 7) fart in front of the meanest, fattest, teacher while bending over to pick up the pencil that you mistakenly (yeah, right!) dropped More (Y/N/NS): 8) eat shit and die..... 9) try inhaling a fart right out of your own asshole.... 10) fuck Ronald Reagan- 11) or his wife..... 12) try to do the running long jump over the Hudson river 13) or maybe try skydiving underwater...... 14) try to katch the first nuclear missle headed towards the U.S.A. 15) sit on a pitchfork 16) cement yourself into the Great Wall of China 17) attach yourself to the Good Year Blimp 18) buy a $400 piece of software and then find it up on the AE the next day More (Y/N/NS): 19) plug your ass with a cork and stand at the edge of a cliff and fart 20) slide down a banister with a long, fat spike at the end 21) slide down a razor blade 22) fuck a slut that has a pair of scisssors up her cunt 23) take a bath with 1 (or 2) fingers in an electrical socket 24) sit on an Exacto knife and spin! 25) cross a highway blindfolded 26) inspect the Space Shuttle's engines during takeoff 27) do whatever your parents say... 28) roll down the Empire State Building's stairway in a sleeping bag 29) sleep late on a Saturday.... More (Y/N/NS): 30) not seeing that bullet heading straight between your eyes 31) "Hey look! What's that knife in my stomach?" 32) "No, no please don't! Please don't push me off this ----", smack! splash! gargle... thump. 33) eat that cake that's been sitting in the fridge for 2 months 34) "Hey Jack, eat that colony of green stuff moving across your plate!" 35) Stick a straw in a septic tank and take a sip. 36) try skiing over a tree (or around it, or under it, or into it) 37) try katching a spiked boomerang... 38) try picking your brain via your nose... 39) squeeze yourself into a microwave (and don't forget to turn it on duh!) More (Y/N/NS): 40) listen to E.F. Hutton 41) leap off a 20 story building onto a sharpened steel sewage grating 42) sleep at the bottom of an elevator shaft 43) stick your hand ,or foot if desired, in a food processor 44) get your ear caught in the spokes of your bike while riding down a hill 45) stick your hand in a paper shredder 46) have your car compacted at a junkyard, and give the guy a buck to let you sleep in it 47) sit on a scorpion 48) get your head caught in a beehive 49) sleep in your washing machine (or dryer for extra fluffyness) More (Y/N/NS): 50) loose the only key to your father's brand new Rolls Royce 51) sleigh ride off your roof 52) straddle a 'No Parking' sign 53) drink a gallon of gasoline and have some tabasco sauce 54) fall asleep at the bottom of a garbage incinerator know, the shutes you throw the garbage down if you live in a high rise 55) skydive into an exploding volcano (if you live through this, contact me on the Circus BBS 201-592-0456) 56) cement yourself into the middle of a highway 57) volunteer to be a subway brake 58) light a smoke bomb and swallow.!$%&*!^%*#&$*?%!@.? More (Y/N/NS): 59) drag yourself along the road, hanging on the back of a Mack truck 60) wait at the bottom of the Empire State Building while your friend drops a spear off the top, straight through the center of your head (and the rest of you) 61) glue yourself to the way bottom of an ocean liner it's going... 62) lounge in a pool obNasoline and light that big fat cigar in your mouth 63) climb up the telefone pole and lick the electric wires 64) look in the mirror ha! just kiddin'! 65) go to Russia 66) slingshot yourself into the Sun quite.. 67) put some iodine crystals in a whoopy cushion - sit on it! 68) volunteer to be a nuclear warhead More (Y/N/NS): 69) <- eat your girlfriend out when she uses a sulfuric acid douche 70) eat a piece of Uranium 71) lick a scientist's chemical lab table before he cleans up! 72) get your nose caught in an exhaust pipe while the car is running 73) go swimming while wearing Mr.T's heavy jewelery around thy neck 74) run a razor blade down the middle of your face! 75) take a chainsaw, cut your head into thirds 76) get caught on the nose of the Concorde 77) in your science class, turn on all the gas outlets, light a match 78) get drunk and be processed through a doughnut molding factory 79) volunteer to rent out your head as a soccer ball More (Y/N/NS): 80) eat your school cafeteria's poison of the day 81) slurp nuclear waste 82) stab yourself in 100 (and 1) places 83) try to swallow a (King) Cobra 84) get your arm caught in the wheel of a train 85) your running 40 m.p.h. - your foot katches onto a bloody sewage grating - you trip and fall - 40 m.p.h. - on your face! 86) bend both your knees and elbows - backwards! snap! 87) ski off a cliff 88) shuv a pipebomb up your ass More (Y/N/NS): 89) fart and smell up a crowded elevator the reaction! - announce that you let it go - kiss your ass goodbye! 90) cut your circulation off with a giant Band-Aid ™ 91) mail yourself to the smallest P.O. box in the country 92) pick a fight with Sylvester Stallone 93) try to catch a Roadrunner 94) beat the shit out of yourself a spaz! 95) you take a final relaxing dip in a pool of gasoline - you hang yourself from a branch of a tree - light the bonfire under you! 96) tie each of your ankles to the bumper of 2 cars and let them back out in different directions - Slowly! 97) go to your local deli and by mistake put your best hand on the meat slicer, and of course turn it on - press down firmly as the slices of your hand More (Y/N/NS): fall neatly into the palm of the other hand 98) try writing this G-Phile 99) put it this way - commit suicide! 100) Do all of the above order! *101*) Try to kill yourself and it will work! Watch for more G-Philes from $G-Men$ coming soon to a nearby BBS or AE.... ____________________________________________________________________________ Disclaimer: This phile was tested and certified for acutual use. If any problems occur, let me know and you will get a full refund. Good Luck! _____________________________________________--------_______________________ G-Men Inc. consists of APPLESMASH and THE INTRUDER. (the authors of this phile take no responsibility whatsoever for any injuries and/or deadly accidents occuring as a result of stupidness.) More (Y/N/NS): -=-=-=-=-=-=- Copywrong (X) 1985-86 by G-Men Inc. -=-=-=-=-=-=- Press any key to continue - Thrashers Way - (A compilation of anarchy) 1. How to Party. (For nerds) 2. How to Make a Drano© Bomb 3. How to Make a Letter Bomb 4. How to Make a Light Bulb Bomb 5. Getting Revenge! 6. How to Make M-80's 7. Miscellaneous Nasties 8. Iodine Bomb 9. How to pick locks 10. Even More Nasties I 11. And More Nasties ][ 12. How to make Black Powder 13. A Pay Fone Bomb 14. A Gas Tank Bomb (GR8!) 15. How to Make Dynamite 16. How To Make an Anti-Personal Bomb More (Y/N/NS): 17. How to Make Nitro-Glycerine 18. How to Kill with your bare hands. 19. Fighting Dirty. How to always win in a fight! 20. How to kill the Easter Bunny DEAD! 21. How to Kill Santa Claus DEAD! 22. 101 ways to kill yourself. (Jeezzz) 23. The Pros and Cons of Death... 24. Murder Made Easy. 25. How to make friends and annoy people. 26. Poorman's James Bond 27. Pissing People Off Part I 28. Pissing People Off Part ][ 29. M.A.I.M. Vol. 1 30. Anarchy Done Right 31. Anti-Boredom Activities 32. Fun with Bees 33. Getting Others to Kill Themselves 34. Anarchy 10 Commandments 35. 20 Ways to Sabatoge Your School More to come.... More (Y/N/NS): 33 (T) Toggle Database Download On/Off (Q) Quit this base Select (Q=Exit)> 33 /_-_._-_._-_._-_._-_._-_._-_._-_._-_._-_._-_._-_._-_._-_._-_._-_._-_._-_._-_\ /_ _\ /_ _\ /_ Getting others to Commit Suicide _\ /_ _\ /_ By The Blade _\ /_ _\ /_ _\ /- A Neon Knight Presentation _\ /_ _\ /_- The Metal AE 201 879 666-8 PW-KILL!!! _\ /<=-----------------------------------------------------------------------=>\ Ahhh, I haven't written a file in quite a long time... Being a Senior fuckin cranks... Party when ever you want, get laid by fresmen and sophmores, its just generally fucking great... Well, lately, there has been many Suicides lately. A little while ago, here in beautiful NJ, 4 teenagers said their last rites and started the car up in the More (Y/N/NS): garage. This brought a smile to my face, you see, the more people dead, the better off you are in the game of life. When people our age die, that means the rest of us have a better chance of getting into the college we want, cause there is less of them to compeate with. There are more jobs to have, and maybe you might find one you like. There is more food and other material products, and this keeps the price of everything down. Its just better for the whole society. Who cares about the mourning family, they'll get over it, as you know who says "another day, another death"... Death is a fact of life for everyone, and the more dead, the better. HOW YOU CAN HELP: ----------------- Find somebody that looks (as follows) like this: -Real Ugly, someone who needs to be put out of misery, and so we don't have to look at them More (Y/N/NS): -Real Quiet, these people usally have something wrong upstairs, they can't deal with other people, they are no good to you anyway. -Real Stupid, everybody knows someone like this, like IQ of 98, someone who can be pursuaded easily into the act. -Someone with parents that prod them, like high pressure parents, who tell thier kids to do well in everything or die... (this is the good one) -Somebody who has tried committing suicide before, cause they are fucked up allready and they are the easist to convince. CONVI)%~---------------- Ok, find one of the above and try the first tactic, total harassment. Just rag and rag and rag and rag on them, tell them their mother sucks black cock in hell, send letters saying that they are illegitimate, saying that they are More (Y/N/NS): drafted into the Marines.. Call them up and tell her mom that she does Crack and she's pregnant. Get a guy that looks like a total scumbag biker with chains and shit and tell her mom that he's ready to pick her up for their orgy. Or if its a guy tell him 'yo maun, i got de stuff, wheres de money??"... Just make their total life hell. OR Befriend them, get real close to them, tell them you love them, you want to be with them forever (in hell). Get close to the parents to, act real nice, kiss some ass, be a real goody 2 shoes, feel like part of the family. Then make up some crisis you supposedly had at home, say that your dad is gonna kick you outa the house if (you dont cut that hair)...sorry... you dont get a job and pay for everything you use. Say that he grounded your for 5732 days and you can't go anywhere. Then lie to the other kid's parents and tell them something like your (son) daughter's is hooked on drugs and get her in trouble. Then at night tell the other party to meet you somewhere, like on a bridge, anywhere that you can die easily. Then make her feel like shit and ask (demand) her to go in a suicide jump together, go 1-2-3, she jumps you stay where you are and laugh. More (Y/N/NS): Y PACTS: ------ Suicide Pacts are the best way to get rid of alot of people at once. Pacts usally consist of 2 to 6 people, (unlike my good friend Jim Jones who wiped out over 300 with poisoned Kool-Aid), and are usally done in a painless way. Try to find a bunch of depressed people and tell them to join your little group that meets twice a week to 'talk' about everyones problems. Bullshit with them for a week or two, show a few other ways out of depression (which should'nt work) then tell them (strongly) about a easy way out, convince them into a SUICIDE PACT. Probability is that if 2 or 3 agree with it, the whole group will do it, and that's just dandy!. PRE-ACT TACTICS: ---------------- Now since this person is never going to be around any more, and if you say you are going with them, tell the other party to give you all their belongings so you can 'give it to charity, someone who really needs it'. Of course all More (Y/N/NS): the goods go to bank account and some good blow. Also, if you play your cards right, you can take out a life insurance policy on the person and make 10g's to 1 mil, depending on the company and how stupid they are. Or if you forgot about the pre-act tactics just go to the parents and say 'She would want me to have this' (a $2500 pioneer stereo rack system), a few weeks after the death, and cry when you do it. WAYS OF SUICIDE: ---------------- The folling is a list of many ways to get the person to commit suicide: -Carbon Monoxide, as in automobile exhaust, a very painless way to die. You just sit in the car, in a garage, and it feels like you are going to sleep. -A Gun, also another painless way, point the gun at the temple (head), aim More (Y/N/NS): on an angle towards the lower base of the skull, instant DEATH. -Slitting of the Wrists, very stupid, painful at first, but eventually you go into shock. This way of suicide has the highest failure rate due to people chickening out, it lasts from 20 mins. to sometimes 3 hrs. not a good way. -Jumping off a tall building, a good way, because %50 of the people that jump DIE of fright before hitting the ground. Somewhat tramatic for the 4 seconds you are in the air, but more or less, a good way. -Jumping in front of a Bus, Train, or any Large vehicle, a %75 percent success rate as long as your head hits againt the oncoming force quickly. People have been mangled and lived through it, and you don't want that to happen, you want to DIE REMEMBER?? -Overdose of Drugs, a somewhat lame way to go depending on the drug... also you need to take the right amount due to if you take too much, you will More (Y/N/NS): just throw it up and suffer for 24 hrs... not to much, not to little, you can determine by the recomened doseage. Sleeping pills are probably the most painless, you just pass out. Overdoses of drugs such as Acid,LSD,and other phyco drug is another stupid way to go, and if you live through it you are a vegetable for the rest of your fucking life. Drowning- A bad way to go, due to suffication people who have lived through a near drowing say "It fucking sucks" to put it in laymens terms, not suggested. Hanging- good if you do it right. In the old west they used a more or less 'painless' way of hanging. When they released the lever, your neck broke and usally you couldnt feel anything anyway, and before you knew it, you we DEAD. A relitivly good and graphic way to go. Running your car off a cliff- Very stupid unless you have a high cliff or mountain. People usally try to pull out at the last second, and end up paralized for life. Not recommended. More (Y/N/NS): Electricution- Not bad, as long you have a good current. Go to your local power substation and ground yourself to something, and as soon as you touch the ends of those big semi-condutors, you're history. Poison- Same as drugs. Stabbing yourself- Usally reserved for Sickos, a very painful way to die, and you watch yourself bleed to death. Pretty beat way to go. Drinking yourself to Death-Sounds fun, should try it sometime....but seriously, probably not a bad way to go, get wasted, and die! Get grain alcohol, 199 proof, good shit. Well, im probably missing like hundreds of more ways, but this file is More (Y/N/NS): just to get you started in the game of life. Good luck, and keep track of your results. :-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-: : : : Call these SUICIDAL lines : : : : The Metal AE/BBS-10megs-3/1200-all METAL...........201 879 6668 : : Metalland West AE/BBS/FUR/T-10 MEGS................503 538 0777 : : The Dark Side AE/BBS 35megs-12/2400................408 245 7726 : : Speed Demon Private BBS-Private....................415 522 3074 : : Upside-Down AE/BBS-20megs-1200only.................201 398 2953 : : DL's Data Service AE/BBS...........................305 395 6906 : : : :_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_: Of course thanks to: Killer Kurt, Lustfer Deth, Zandar Zan, The Metallian, Tom Araya, Kerry King, More (Y/N/NS): Jeff Haneman, The Necrophiliac, Kracker, Crack, Blow, The Sisters of SODOM, Master of Reality, The Rocker, Necular Deth, Bit Butcher, JT, Jolly Rodger, Bergenfield NJ, The Metal AE for distribution, smoke, All D/T/S/SS METAL, SLAYER, The Outland, and all members past and present of The Neon Knights. _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. Written on April 4, 1987. © 1987 by The Neon Knights All Rights Reserved Any part of this file may be used in the News Media as long as The Blade and The Neon (fucking) Knights are given credit. YOURMOTHERSUCKSCOCKSINHELL!!!!!! _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._. Press any key to continue - Thrashers Way - (A compilation of anarchy) 1. How to Party. (For nerds) 2. How to Make a Drano© Bomb 3. How to Make a Letter Bomb 4. How to Make a Light Bulb Bomb 5. Getting Revenge! 6. How to Make M-80's 7. Miscellaneous Nasties 8. Iodine Bomb 9. How to pick locks 10. Even More Nasties I 11. And More Nasties ][ 12. How to make Black Powder 13. A Pay Fone Bomb 14. A Gas Tank Bomb (GR8!) 15. How to Make Dynamite 16. How To Make an Anti-Personal Bomb More (Y/N/NS): 17. How to Make Nitro-Glycerine 18. How to Kill with your bare hands. 19. Fighting Dirty. How to always win in a fight! 20. How to kill the Easter Bunny DEAD! 21. How to Kill Santa Claus DEAD! 22. 101 ways to kill yourself. (Jeezzz) 23. The Pros and Cons of Death... 24. Murder Made Easy. 25. How to make friends and annoy people. 26. Poorman's James Bond 27. Pissing People Off Part I 28. Pissing People Off Part ][ 29. M.A.I.M. Vol. 1 30. Anarchy Done Right 31. Anti-Boredom Activities 32. Fun with Bees 33. Getting Others to Kill Themselves 34. Anarchy 10 Commandments 35. 20 Ways to Sabatoge Your School More to come.... More (Y/N/NS): (T) Toggle Database Download On/Off (Q) Quit this base Select (Q=Exit)> 35 !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! !*! !*! !*! 20 WAYS TO SABOTAGE YOUR SCHOOL PART I !*! !*! !*! !*! COMPILED BY, !*! !*! COSMIC CHARLIE !*! !*! !*! !*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! WHAT FOLLOWS IS THE MOST IRRESPONSIBLE EXERCISES IN FREE SPEECH I HAVE EVER SEEN. IT WAS FIRST PRINTED IN 1968 BY SOME HIGH SCHOOL KIDS IN AMERICA'S INDUSTRIAL HARTLAND AND MOST RECENTLY (IN ENGLISH AT ANY RATE) IN ENGLAND AFTER THE RIOTS THERE IN 1982. OF COURSE I REPRINTED IT FOR PURELY EDUCATIONAL PURPOSES - JUST TO SHOW YOU HOW IRRESOPNSIBLE FREE SPEECH CAN GET. I TAKE NO RESPONSIBILITY FOR THE ACTIONS OF INDIVIDUALS WHO USE THIS TEXT. NOW THAT WE GOT ALL THE BULLSHIT OUT OF THE WAY HERE ARE THE 40 WAYS I'VE BEEN TELLING YOU ABOUT. 1.PUT A ROTTON APPLE OR STALE SANDWICH IN THE TEACHERS DESK. More (Y/N/NS): 2.STEAL THE ATTENDANCE BOOK. ADD IN AND RUB OUT TICKS, AND REPLACE OR JUST BURN IT. SAME GOES FOR UNGUARDED CONDUCT SHEETS OR REPORTS. DON'T MISS YOUR CHANCE. 3.FILL A SYRINGE (MINUS NEEDLE) WITH MIXED EPOXY & ALCOHOL. YOU NOW HAVE 30 MINUTES TO FILL LOCKS, ETC., BEFORE THE GLUE HARDENS. YOU CAN ALSO USE CEMENT, SUPER GLUE OR EVEN BITS OF WOOD, NAILS, ETC. 4.ANOTHER USE OF THE SYRINGE IS TO PRETEND TO SHOOT UP WHEN THE TEACHER IS WATCHING. EXPLAIN THAT THAT YOU HAVE TO DO IT BECAUSE SCHOOL IS SO HORRIBLE 5.PHONE THE SCHOOL AT RANDOM TIMES. TRY FLOOD, FIRE OR BOMB WARNINGS. DISGUISE YOUR VOICE AND HOLD A HANDKERCHIEF OVER YOUR MOUTH. 6.PRETEND TO HAVE FOOD POISONING. (AFTER LUNCH BREAK) GET LOTS OF PEOPLE TO JOIN IN. ROLL ON THE FLOOR, OR GET SICK BY PUSHING YOUR FINGERS DOWN YOUR THROAT. TRY IT IN ASSEMBLY. WITH LUCK YOU CAN START GENERAL PANIC. 7.DRAW OR PAINT SLOGANS ON ROLL DOWN MAPS OR SLIDE SCREENS. OBSCENITIES ARE BEST 8.HAND OUT NOTICES TO NEW PUPILS TELLING THEM WHICH TEACHERS ARE NASTY & WHY. 9.BAD FOOD? HAVE A GOOD OLD FASHIONED FOOD RIOT. 10.ORGANIZE MASSIVE SEARCHES FOR "LOST" CONTACT LENSES IN GYM CLASS OR IN HALLWAYS BETWEEN CLASSES. DON'T LET ANYONE WALK THROUGH THE HALL AS THEY MIGHT STEP ON IT. PRETENDING YOU'VE LOST SOMETHING IS A GOOD COVER FOR ALL KINDS OF SUBVERSIVE BEHAVIOR. 11.IF YOU STILL HAVE TO WEAR UNIFORMS, TRY WEARING THEM BACK TO FRONT IN More (Y/N/NS): PROTEST. OR DARE BOYS & GIRLS TO WEAR EACH OTHER'S UNIFORMS. IF THIS DOESN'T WORK, TRY A BLANKET PROTEST. 12.TRY POLITICAL GAMES. SCHOOL IS 12 YEARS BRAINWASHING WITHOUT TRIAL. SLOWDOWNS, WORK TO RULES, STRIKES AND OCCUPATIONS ARE FUN. BUT DON'T LET LEADERS OR EGO TRIPPERS SPEAK FOR YOU. 13.GET EVERYONE TO BRING IN ALL THEIR PETS TO SCHOOL TO SHOW THE TEACHER. 14.WRITE DOWN A LIST OF ALL THE STUPID RUBBISH OR RULES YOU HAVE TO LEARN & HAND IT OUT ON SPORTS DAY OR OPEN DAY. 15.NOW & THEN GET LOADS OF STUDENTS TO RUSH TO THE OFFICE TO GET A RUMOR CONFIRMED OR DENIED. 16.MAKE A CITIZENS ARREST ON YOUR WORST TEACHER. DRAG HIM/HER IN FRONT OF THE CLASS AND PUT HIM/HER ON TRIAL FOR ROTTING THE MINDS OF YOUTH. 17.RIP OFF DISHES AND SILVERWARE FROM THE CAFATERIA, OFFICE EQUIPMENT FROM THE OFFICE, PAINT ETC. FROM THE ART ROOM, LIGHT BULBS FROM THE SOCKETS, TOILET PAPER FROM THE JACKS, ETC.,ETC. DONATE THEM TO YOURSELVES OR LOCAL ANARCHIST GROUP. 18.DURRING LUNCH BREAK TURN ON AND LIGHT ALL GAS TAPS IN THE SCIENCE LAB. MAKE SURE YOUR NOT CAUGHT AT THIS PRANK & TRY A GOOD DISGUISE. 19.GET EVERYONE TO DEMAND TO SEE THEIR SCHOOL RECORDS FILES, EVERYONE ELSE (POLICE, SOCIAL WORKERS, ETC.) IS ALLOWED TO SEE THEM. 20.MAKE A FUSE BY STICKING A CIGARETTE BETWEEN THE TWO ROWS IN A MATCH BOOK. More (Y/N/NS): NON-FILTER CIGARETTES ARE GOOD BUT MARLBORO ARE BEST 'CAUSE THEY USE MORE NITRATE TO MAKE 'EM BURN FASTER. TOSS THE FUSE IN A WASTE BIN, OR ANYWHERE WITH LOTS OF BURNABLES. THE OFFICE IS BEST. WAIT 5 MINUTES. CALL ALARM YOURSELF TO AVOID ANY "ACCIDENTS." PRACTICE AT HOME FIRST. THIS IS THE FIRST PART IN A 4 PART SERIES. IF YOU LIKED THIS, LEAVE ME SOME E-MAIL SO I WILL CONTINUE WRITING THE OTHER 3 PARTS. THIS FILE MAY BE USED ON ANY BBS AS LONG AS NONE OF ITS CONTENTS ARE CHANGED. =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= CALL THE FLEA MARKET ELITE ( 8 1 8 ) 7 0 5 - 0 1 5 3 =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Press any key to continue - Thrashers Way - (A compilation of anarchy) 1. How to Party. (For nerds) 2. How to Make a Drano© Bomb 3. How to Make a Letter Bomb 4. How to Make a Light Bulb Bomb 5. Getting Revenge! 6. How to Make M-80's 7. Miscellaneous Nasties 8. Iodine Bomb 9. How to pick locks 10. Even More Nasties I 11. And More Nasties ][ 12. How to make Black Powder 13. A Pay Fone Bomb 14. A Gas Tank Bomb (GR8!) 15. How to Make Dynamite 16. How To Make an Anti-Personal Bomb More (Y/N/NS): N Select (Q=Exit)> Category:Anarchy